


And My Heart's Skipping Like the Oceans in Your Eyes

by motherfuxing



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash Mikey and Cal are in a band, Ash is basically a 12 year old girl in this, Fluff, I Tried, I dont know shit about how those are actually filmed but, Lashton - Alternate Universe, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Model!Luke, Pining, also there is lots of swearing, and the director is whack af, enjoy, its adorable, its great, lashton au, lol, malum, mikey and cal are wingmen omf, music video, okay cool, pretty much, shitty flirting, side malum, what can you do, zayn is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherfuxing/pseuds/motherfuxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I was so fucking wrong.</p>
<p>Because when Calum calls out one particular name, this beautiful, amazing name, everything fades away.</p>
<p>The music video, the other models, the band.</p>
<p>Everything.</p>
<p>Because a tall, extremely attractive boy steps forward at the name, "Luke Hemmings," and fuck I was so damn wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And My Heart's Skipping Like the Oceans in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm posting here on AO3, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> AND I HOPE THIS MAKES YOUR LASHTON/MALUM HEART HAPPY.
> 
> <3

I walk into the studio, stuffing my hands into my pockets as my eyes dart around the room for my bandmates.

The place is small, mirrors covering most of the walls with a snack table off in one corner and many others covered with sign in sheets and contracts.

There are people everywhere, mostly tall, hot guys and members of our band crew, but it's pretty easy to find the boys as I weave through the small crowd.

I smile widely, seeing Calum and Michael sitting at a fold up table in the middle of the room.

"Hey Ash!" Mikey calls towards me, both my bandmates waving at me. "Hey guys," I respond, walking over to the table and sitting down in the last empty seat. Mountains of papers and head shots are piled in front of me.

"You ready for these auditions?" Cal asks, looking excited. I nod, glancing around the room at all the guys.

Our three-man band is in LA looking for models to put in our music video - _Bad Boys._

We're pretty famous I guess, so I'm not surprised this many people showed up to audition. "Yeah, me too," Mike agrees, "These guys are all _super hot_ ," he smirks, earning a hit from his boyfriend.

"Babe!" Calum squeals, pouting and crossing his arms.

I tune out the couples' chattering as I rake my eyes over all the boys in the room, mostly our age or a little bit older, but all extremely hot. I glance back to my two friends, smiling at their adorable flirting.

_Ugh, I need a boyfriend._

Yup. All three of us are gay. Don't ask.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a crew manager yells at the models, explaining the run through of the audition.

"Alright!" He shouts, silencing everyone, "All models, line up in front of the table. When your name is called, step forward and answer the questions asked. The boys and casting directors will be choosing the models, if we like you then you'll get some test shots, and then we'll stick you in the music video. No bullshit. Got it?"

His loud voice bellows throughout the room, and all the models begin to follow his orders.

When everyone is lined up, the casting directors introduce themselves, while Mikey, Cal and I just wave and mumble simple greetings. We begin to shuffle through the large piles of papers, all three of us switching off calling out the names of the models.

It's quite fun actually, seeing all these men strut around in their hot "bad boy" clothing, trying to impress us. They all look pretty much the same, but so far we've set aside a couple that we like the most.

When we planned the audition, I honestly didn't think we'd find much, just some uninteresting, typically hot dudes to put in our video. Pure business.

_But I was so fucking wrong._

Because when Calum calls out one particular name, this beautiful, amazing name, everything fades away.

The music video, the other models, the band.

_Everything._

Because a tall, _extremely_ attractive boy steps forward at the name, "Luke Hemmings," and _fuck I was so damn wrong._

This boy - Luke, has a blonde quiff, angelic blue eyes, and a god damn lip ring pierced through the very kissable looking flesh.

Fuck he's so hot - _breathtakingly_ hot. My eyes roll over his body again and again, observing every inch of his broad, flannel clothed shoulders, long gorgeous legs wrapped in tight black skinnies, and just - everything.

_I swear to gay jesus if I was standing right now I would collapse from just - holy fuck._

I gulp as my fingers fiddle nervously, unable to tear my eyes from this slice of heaven disguised as a human. Luke seems to notice my intense staring as he looks right into my eyes, a smirk crawling onto his lips.

Shitshitshit I'm gonna faint _oh my god._

I bite my lip, blushing hard as I look down into my lap. I can still feel his eyes on me.

"What do you think Ash?" I hear Calum ask, making my head pop up.

"Huh?" I reply stupidly, obviously confused because I was too wrapped up in this beautiful human to listen to anything that's happening.

I try to ignore the smirks on both of my bandmates faces. Am I really that obvious?

I almost scoff, of course I am.

"What do you think of Luke?" Mikey repeats, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. I glare at him, fighting the urge to kick him as I glance back up to Luke. He's still looking at me, putting a small smile on my face. I feel bursts of butterflies surging through my body as he grins at me, and I nod, "He's in."

And said boy steps back into his place as we push his head shot onto the stack of chosen ones.

For the rest of the auditions, I don't even try to focus.

But how could I? Luke stares at me the entire damn time, smirking and occasionally winking. While I'm a blushing mess, trying to act confident and cute but probably just embarrassing myself.

But I guess he likes it, cause he won't pull his eyes off me, and _oh god - now he's biting his lip - fuck._

I just sit here, trying not to go jump on this hottie as he toys with his _mother fucking_ lip ring.

I gawk shamelessly at him, egging him on even more it seems as his smirk gets even hotter and he runs his tongue over his lips.

I bite my own as I rip my gaze from him, I can at least try to pay attention, right?

I turn my eyes back to the table, seeing the good-sized pile of chosen models... We're done already? _Fuck I need to get back on my game_.

One of the directors starts to call all the names of the models that made it, and I refuse to look at Luke as he steps forward with the others. Nope.

Once the director thanks the rejected models, they make their way out of the studio, some thanking us for the opportunity, the rest with sad looks on their faces. Any other time I would feel bad for them, but my mind is way too occupied with a certain blonde model to worry about anything else.

The photographers motion the chosen ones over to the set, and we all stand up to follow his orders.

I spare a short glance back towards the sinful blonde as I lift myself from my seat, meeting his blue eyes. I almost force myself not to blush and look away quickly.

I can literally taste his triumphant smirk. Damn this kid, I'm usually so upbeat and hard to get. I've only just laid eyes on Luke and he's making me weak at the knees.

_Unacceptable._

As I begin to walk towards the cameras, I feel a hard smack on my shoulder.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" I exclaim, glaring at Mikey who just snickers and wraps his arm around Calum.

"You know exactly what that was for!" He yells obnoxiously, and Calum giggles beside him. They both make very not subtle hand gestures towards Luke, who of course notices and laughs, shaking his head.

I blush _AGAIN_ god damn it, and push my friends stubbornly.

"I hate you guys." I mumble, because jesus _do they have to embarrass me every chance they get?_

"Aw come on Ash!" Calum chimes, looking at me with big eyes, "He's been eye-fucking you since he walked in here."

I scoff at that, I mean sure he's been staring a bit, but he would never go for me. "Guys, he's way too hot," I sigh glumly, "There's probably a line of people just waiting to get with him."

Mikey makes a show of rolling his eyes, "But you're Ashton freaking Irwin! The hot drummer boy with a cute smile and kick ass biceps!" He yelps, making Calum growl protectively and stare daggers into my skull.

"Mine," he whimpers, pecking his boyfriends cheek.

Mikey laughs, "No worries, babe," he gushes, "you know I love you." He turns to kiss him and I avert my eyes.

They're so cute, but I can't take their coupleyness right now, it'll just make me sad.

"Sorry Ash," Calum grumbles, pulling away from Michael. "But you should seriously go for it. He'd be lucky to have you on his list."

He smiles, obviously proud of his motivational speaking. Mikey nods, wrapping his arms back around him.

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," I reply dully, walking away and leaving them to their flirting.

They are honestly so perfect together.

And here I am, a sad sack single pringle fawning over a motherfucking _model_ who's, not to mention, _completely_ out of my league. I swear the universe is rubbing it in my face.

I step around the photography equipment to the observer side of the cameras, across from the models.

I try not to fidget too much under Luke's gaze. I stand casually, one hip out, shuffling the weight on both my feet as I try to focus on watching the first model.

His name is Zayn... Malik I think? I've seen him in some Calvin Klein ads but _jesus_ his face is even more amazing in real life. The kid's got cheekbones for _days_.

As the rest of the models do test shots, I begin to feel extremely self conscious.

I mean _shit_ , these guys are all sex gods, how will we ever compare to them in the video?

Whatever, as long as I get to bang on my drums I'm sure I'll be fine.

_Fuck yeah, Irwie, beast as hell._

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Luke's name being called. Because how cliche, of course he's the last to go, and fuck, I was trying to ignore him.

_God dammit._

I let my eyes wander over his long body _(tHOSE LEGS)_ , drinking in his... Well his _everything_.

His arms - _I wonder how they'd wrap around me,_ his hands - _I wonder how they'd link with mine_ , his perfect hair, his plump smirking lips, and angelic blue eyes... That are staring right at me.

I gulp and drop my gaze, taking a sudden interest in my calloused fingers.

When I look back up, Luke is working for the camera, posing hotly and making the photographer gush with praise. He tugs on his lip ring and his flannel, sticking his tongue out and throwing out punk hand signs.

His arms flex lightly as he changes frame to frame, and his mile-long legs bend perfectly. He's absolutely glowing under the spotlight, moving fluidly and glancing over at me every few shots.

And every time he smiles brighter, as if he thrives off my attention.

Ah fuck me, I am not strong enough to handle this.

When he's finally done with the camera, Luke steps off to the side with the other models and shoots me a cute grin.

_How the fuck did he go from sex god to adorable penguin in two seconds?_

I almost slap myself from how much I'm thinking about this guy, who cares? So he's all hot and shit, he might turn out to be a total douchebag!

I groan, Please be a douchebag, please just let him be an asshole so I don't have to deal with this.

As if he hears my thoughts, said boy looks back at me and winks - once again. I turn my head away to face the crew, who are looking at all the photos while I fight a blush.

The managers start to go on about shooting times, sets and contracts blah blah blah the usual. We're all to meet for filming sometime next week, and they'll email us for further details.

I don't know whether to cry or jump around because shit - I'm seeing Luke again next week.

_God, what am I, a seventh grade girl?_

I seriously need to pull my shit together. I think way too much.

The director announces that we're all dismissed, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I turn as quickly as I can, going back to the table to grab my stuff so I can bolt out of here.

But of course, before I can get halfway across the room I am blocked by Mikey and Calum.

Such great friends they are.

"Where are you going with such haste my dear?" Michael asks smugly and I roll my eyes, trying to get around them.

Calum stops me with his hand, "You're not leaving until you talk to your friend over there." He sasses, and I don't even need to look to know it's Luke.

"And who decided that?" I retort, making my band mate roll his eyes.

"Me, you loser," Cal states, turning me around so I'm facing the blonde boy. He's across the room, packing up his stuff and somehow still looking effortlessly flawless while doing so.

"C'mon Ash," Mikey pushes, "He's right there! At least say hi!" I huff, looking up to meet Luke's gaze.I give him a nervous smile and a small wave, making him smile, his small dimples showing.

The model slings his bag over his shoulder and starts walking towards us.

"Shitshitshit," I mumble under my breath as I run my fingers through my loose curls.

He's coming over here, oh shit, Ash _please_ don't embarrass yourself.

I turn to get some friendly support from my band mates - to see them walking away with smug looks on their faces.

_Those stupid little bastards -_

"Hi."

I slowly move my body towards the voice, the deep Aussie accent vibrating through my ears.

I see Luke standing in front of me, his hands clasped together, blue eyes glinting as he smiles at me.

"H-hello," I reply, cursing myself for the stutter. Luke chuckles, the sexiest thing I've ever heard - _FUCK_ , and steps a little closer. "How are you doing, Ashton?" He asks, his tall confident frame the center of my vision.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, looking up at him. The blonde laughs again, damn, he's like a burst of pure joy.

"Well," he states, shrugging, "You're kind of a famous drummer...." 

I blush and nod swiftly, "Oh yeah, right," I cough, _god damn it you hecked up, smooth move_ _dumbass_.

Luke comes a little closer, not leaving much space between us. "I like drummers," he breathes, looking me up and down.

I almost choke, _is he flirting with me?_

I smile a little, stepping up with a burst of confidence, "Oh do you now?" I ask, checking him out in the process.

_Yeah, he is._

"Yeah," he nods, smiling bigger, "They always have some _damn sexy biceps_ ," he looks down to rest his eyes on my arms, taking the time to admire them.

I cough and blush under his scrutinizing gaze. "Yeah..." I wander off, back to being shy and not knowing how to continue the conversation.

_Damn it Irwin, you useless shit._

Luke chuckles at my reaction, yet blushes as well - just the tiniest bit.

"Sorry, I can be a bit forward," he gets out apologetically.

I quickly shake my head, my eyes widening, "No!" I burst out, "Nobody ever said I didn't like it! I'm just super awkward but I'm not like this in real life really I swear you're just so - uhm..."

I blush even harder as I ramble on, _jesus christ, you damn idiot._

I bite my lip and look anywhere but Luke's eyes, _he probably thinks you're an obsessive weirdo and you just met him and you've already fucked it all up. Shit._

I hear him laughing again, that lovely melodic sound ringing through my ears and I look up. I try to forget the fact that my heart clenches with adoration when I see him so amused, his face scrunched up with happiness, eyes shut tight.

_He's cute when he's amused._

"Why are you laughing at me?" I pout helplessly as the boy's blue eyes meet with mine.

"Because you're a cutie!" He squeals, bopping my nose with one of his fingers, sending a small tingle through my body.

Wow, yup - one minuscule touch and I already crave more.

I swat at his hand - _NO, definitely NOT_ another excuse to touch him - and reply quickly.

"I'm not cute!" I argue, "I'm punk rock." I squish my brows angrily to try and come off as the least bit intimidating, to no avail. Luke smiles cutely again. "Sure, sunshine," he states sarcastically.

I squint my eyes and am about to protest when a loud ringing sounds from the blonde model's pocket.

"Sorry," he grumbles, scrambling into his jeans to pull out a shiny black iPhone. I watch as his face falls momentarily,

"Aw shit, I gotta go," he states, and I refuse to let my heart sink that little bit.

"I have a Go-See in an hour." Luke explains himself, looking into my eyes for - I don't know what.

I just smile at him, "Good luck," I wish the beautiful boy as he tightens his bag on his broad shoulders. He stands still when he's finally situated, and reaches out towards me.

His smaller hand grazes my long fingers for just a few seconds, shooting sparks up my arm and putting butterflies in my stomach. I bite my lip and smile softly, Luke doing the same as he backs away.

_I like my hand a lot more when he's touching it._

"I'll see you next week, cutie." He gives me one final wink before walking out of the room, leaving me with cold hands and red cheeks.

_Did that just happen?_

I ignore the wolf whistles and dirty comments coming from Michael and Calum as they walk towards me. I simply look down at my hands, fumbling them together with a grin stitched onto my face.

_Yes, yes it did._

 

 

-

 

 

I fidget in my chair, searching the costume tent frantically as one of our makeup ladies applies more bronzer to my face to "accentuate" my cheekbones.

"Stay still," she mutters, making me huff as I try not to move so much.

Today is the day we're filming the music video, it's being shot in this random desert and I gotta say - the set looks pretty cool, with all these old cars and other punk shit.

The band and most of the models are currently being fitted and made up, and I haven't seen Luke anywhere.

Sure, maybe I did get here a little early (definitely not to possibly spend more time with him), but I've been looking for him everywhere and he still hasn't gotten here.

The last time I saw him was last week, and honestly, I've been thinking about him way too much. I mean who can blame me? He's so fucking hot... And sweet... And adorable..... And the way he was flirting - Shit, _he better get here soon._

But what if he doesn't show up? What if I completely creeped him out?

No Ash, snap out of it. You don't need him, just focus on the video and you'll be fine!

I shake my head and almost laugh at myself, forcing another glare from the makeup artist.

I give her an apologetic smile as she finishes polishing my face, and stand up the second she's done. A small "Thank you," falls out of my mouth as I'm yanked over to wardrobe.

I let the stylists throw random clothing items at me and try not to flinch when they yell at me to change.

I turn frigidly and enter the small curtained changing room.

I sigh as I look down at the clothes before ripping my own off at lightning speed.

I yank on the tight, black jeans and fit the rips perfectly over my knees. Then I pull the muscle tee over my head - and yes, maybe I do admire how good the article of clothing makes my biceps look, and push my mind from hoping Luke thinks so too.

I let out a huff, pouting as I pull the folded red bandana around my head, and tie it over my curls.

I shrug, I guess I look alright, and walk out of the dressing room.

The stylists nod happily as I turn for them, and shove a pair of vans at me, "Put these on," they order, and I follow. I plop down onto the ground, and slip the shoes on.

_I really hope Luke gets here soon._

I lick my dry lips as I tie the laces on my left foot, before switching my hands to the other. Just when I'm in the middle of looping the two strings together, "Ashton!", I hear Calum's voice calling me.

I move my eyes from my current task, up to the other side of the prep tent where I see Calum and Michael, standing with none other than Luke Hemmings.

My bandmates are already dressed and made up for the video, while Luke hasn't been to wardrobe yet. He stands simply yet somehow flawlessly in a black tee and skinnies, with his hair hidden under a matching beanie.

I try my hardest to bite back a huge smile, _he's here._ God, that really shouldn't make me this happy, but fuck, _I feel almost high off just seeing him._

I catch Luke's eye, and he grins at me sweetly, giving me a small wave.

_Jesus this kid is so cute he makes my heart melt._

Of course, my two friends send me evil smirks as they talk to the blonde, and I blush with embarrassment and anger. Those little shits are probably telling him all about my crush, or the stupidest shit I've done to make me look like a dumbass.

_Fuck. Yeah, they're those kind of friends._

I make quick work of finishing with my shoes before standing up and brushing myself off. The clothing people run their eyes over my look, making sure I'm ready to go, while I glance over at Luke, seeing him laugh at something Michael said.

I thank _the entire fucking world_ when the stylists dismiss me, and start to walk over to my friends and Luke. "Hey," I greet them, and immediately feel his stare on me.

"Well hey there Ash!" Calum states mischievously, making me raise my eyebrows before Michael goes on, "We were just about to tell your little Lukey here about that one time when you-"

I clamp my hand over the red haired boy's lips, "Don't listen to anything he says!" I blurt out, looking frantically into Luke's eyes.

He just smiles, biting his lip ring and shit it's only been a week but _how could I forget how fucking hot he is?_

Mikey rips my hand from his mouth, "Fine! I know when I'm not wanted." He says, Calum mumbling cheekily, "Have fun you two!" As his boyfriend drags him away.

I look back to Luke, "I'm sorry about, well, them," I explain, making the beautiful boy chuckle.

" _Your Lukey_ , huh?" He brings up, smirking his hot little mouth.

I blush, _those two fuckers are gonna get it._

"Uh-h, I mean they- I.." I stutter, why can't you form coherent words?! _God damn it Ash you idiot._

Luke laughs again. "Don't worry," he reassures softly, "It's cute, and you're cute, so."

My mouth almost falls open at that, as he just stands there confidently.

_Is this really happening?_

_Is he really flirting with me?_

I mean obviously people do it to me all the time - look at me. But nobody this hot. Nobody has made me react like this. _Nobody I ever really wanted._

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask stupidly, blinking up at him.

Luke's gorgeous face goes smug, "I thought you'd notice by now, sunshine." He comments, shifting closer to me.

I gulp and blush, scooting towards him as well so there isn't much space left between us.

I'm so stupid, of course he was flirting with me! But now I have confirmation, so he likes me for sure... Right?

Luke tilts his head down at me, "What you thinking about?" He asks softly, his breath slightly ghosting over my face.

I close my eyes briefly, basking in our closeness when suddenly, the blonde's name is bellowed from across the room. Luke looks up, "That would be the stylists." I choke out as he nods in understanding.

"Well I better get going," he states, and I nod as well, backing up and averting my gaze from him.

"By the way," he adds, making my eyes shoot up as I feel his hand come up to squeeze my bicep. Butterflies burst inside of me at his touch.

I try not to shiver as my arm burns from the contact.

_Hold yourself together Ash._

"You look really hot in that." He winks shortly before stepping around and away from me.

_Did he just?_

I let out a long breath, my eyes wide as I take in what the hell just happened in the past few minutes.

"Oh yeah, Ash get some!" I turn bright red as I hear Michael yell, and see Luke break out in laughter at the makeup station.

"Shut up!" I mumble aggressively, elbowing my friend right in the ribs. He just laughs, Calum giggling as well. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, glaring at both of them.

"Glad you're on my side, guys," I mutter, making them chuckle again. "You're too cute, Ash," Calum comments.

That's it, I decide, I'm done.

"Fuck off!" I yell, trying to keep a straight face, but smiling anyways. I glance back at Luke and bite my lip,"You guys really think he likes me?" Michael scoffs, "Are you fucking _blind_?"

I have no time to answer, just a small smile before we're dragged out of the tents by some managers.

"Okay guys," a tall sleek woman speaks, "we're gonna do some band shots now, get on your instruments."

She takes us out to a small stage, and it looks kinda funny in the middle of the barren desert.

"Don't worry," the other agent reassures me like she can read my mind, "It'll look badass when we put it all together."

We all nod and take our places, me gawking at the beautiful black Pearl drum kit set up behind my bandmates.

I sit on the seat and smile, yup, this is where I belong.

We run through the song a few times, getting close ups and wide shots of us jamming out, all pumped up. After our third time going through the song, the directors say it's enough, and to move on to the next shots.

We're dragged back into the tents and are quickly changed into different outfits. Same black shoes and skinnies, with new band tees filled with holes.

The stylists say we look really punk, and I shrug, I guess that's what we're going for.

As we're pulled to the next set, I look around for Luke, shamelessly, but can't spot him anywhere. God damn it, you think about this asshole way too much.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and look around at the next filming spot. There are a few old cars, and piles of tires and tools scattered around. Again, it looks weird, but I just go with it.

Leave the director to their vision.

"Alright!" One of the cameramen shouts, "Let's get the models out for some solo shots!" I gulp, and out of the corner of my eye see Mikey and Cal smirking devilishly.

Don't look, don't look, just breathe, and- Ah fuck.

The models come out in a row, looking hot and dressed up in band tees and flannels. Luke is the last one in line and _fuck_ did I die? _I'm dead._ If there's a heaven, this is it, _jesus christ._

He has black skinnies and sneakers on, like every other guy, and his hair is quiffed up perfectly, black lip ring shining in the desert sun.

Maybe it's the Nirvana tee with holes all over his godlike chest that makes it. Maybe it the way the material stretches around his shoulders. Or maybe it's how happy he looks, like he loves his job, what he's doing.

My lips turn up at the thought, _that is so cute._

We make brief eye contact with each other, smiling genuinely before breaking it as they line up again.

The models take turns posing and strutting around with the props, and when Luke goes I make sure to watch carefully. He looks so hot, and that's all I have to say about that.

But that's not the problem.

The _real_ problem starts when they ask us to do shots with the models.

Mikey and Calum look at me surprised yet smug. Oh shit, they're planning something, those dimwits.

I try to protest with the director as everyone gets in the camera's vision. "B-but they're all like models we can't do that stuff!" I stutter, as Mikey drags me towards Luke and the other models and _LUKE._

The director purses his lips, "Just try love," he states, airy and floaty, "You’ll be fine! You’re gorgeous, darling!" I see Calum stifle a laugh at that, and I chuckle nervously as I try to get out of Mikey's grip.

"Oh Luke!" He sing songs, flinging me towards the tall blonde and I see the smirk on his face as I stop in front of him.

"You can stand by me, princess," he says, and Mikey positively gleams at his _job well done_ before placing himself among the others.

I don't look at Luke, but I can feel him staring at me and I can _feel_ his body beside me.

I hear the director yell, "Action!" Before the film starts rolling.

Fuck, what am I supposed to do? I look around, seeing the models posing and walking, even my clumsy bandmates look half decent.

I awkwardly stare at the camera, drumming I can do, but this? Not so much my element.

I try to stop myself, but of course, my body will never pass up an opportunity to embarrass itself.

I bust out laughing.

The director yells cut, and I'm clutching my stomach, my eyes tearing up from laughing so hard. I hear the other models start to laugh as well, and Luke starts chuckling next to me.

"What's up, Ash?" He asks, his use of the nickname making my stomach flip.

"I- just- Can't - it's so- _holy shit -"_ I choke out, cracking up. I feel a hand start to rub circles into my back, butterflies flowing through my skin.

I calm down some, wiping away the tears. "This is just hilarious, I can't pose for shit, I'm sorry," I bite my lip, the laughing dying down as I give the camera crew an apologetic look, but they wave it off, chuckling at my antics.

"Happens all the time kid," a strong Long Island accent tinges the producer’s speech, "Just loosen up!" I nod, taking a deep breath as I feel Luke's hands move up to my shoulders.

"Just act natural sunshine," he whispers, rubbing into my tense muscles.

My heart rate picks up as I lean back into his touch, _wow Ash, you're such a loser, so fucking desperate for any physical human contact._

_He's sexy, what can I say?_

"Alright, lovebirds," the cameraman shouts again, "Break it up, we got a deadline alright?" I blush as he winks at me knowingly, and Luke backs away, smirking as he states, "Right to it, sir."

I somehow manage to focus and look alright in the next few shots, and the directors seem satisfied.

"Okay!" One director yells, "For the final shots, just run around and act punk and shit!"

I smile, and nod, I can do that.

We're just about ready to begin filming again, and I'm completely ready to bang on shit, when of course, the uh, eccentric director man speaks up again.

"Wait!" He says, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "it needs something, some grime, some fire, some..."

I can literally see the light bulb go off in his head, and I damn myself at his next words.

"Get the models shirtless! Let's grease up these bad boys."

There are shouts of how brilliant this new idea is, and how much better the video will be, but my mind just gets all fuzzy and I pray to whoever the fuck is out there that I don't get a boner from this.

Half naked Luke. Oiled up in the hot desert sun.

_Great, just fucking great._

I groan as the makeup crew comes in, ripping the shirts off the models and taking grease from the old cars.

"Make it look authentic!" The director yells, with passion and vigor.

Quite a vision this guy has.

My eyes are dead set on Luke as his shirt is removed, arms and abs glistening with sweat from the heat of the sun.

Yeah, remember when I was talking about heaven? Well that was a _damn lie_ because sweet baby _jesus_ Luke shirtless has got to be my kryptonite.

_Fuck, you're turning into a twelve year old girl._

I try to act cool as dark grease is cascaded over the blonde's perfect skin, because it is definitely no big deal. And it is definitely no big deal when he turns to me and his blue eyes glimmer with how damn flustered I am.

I have never wanted to kiss someone more, I just wanna make out with his stupid, rude ass face. But apparently, I can't do that, because apparently, we've started taping again.

I take this chance to skip away from Luke, to make sure I don't hop on his dick in front of all these people. Once I get to a safe distance, I slyly admire him from afar while fucking around with Mikey and Cal.

We get up on the car, laughing and banging it with the props around it. I'm sure we look like idiots, but I don't even care.

"Follow me!" I hear Calum yell over the chaos, and jump off the car behind him questioningly. "What's up Cal-" I feel a tight yet loving grip on my arm, and turn to see Mikey dragging me towards Luke.

_Shirtless, greased up, beautiful Luke._

"No!" I squeal and try to get away, but both boys are holding me with extreme determination.

Are they trying to embarrass me?

_Yes, they really fucking are._

I huff in annoyance and frustration, and watch as the distance between Luke and I gets smaller and smaller.

He's with a group of other models, which calms me at first. But when they see me coming over, the other boys give Luke winks and encouraging slaps before walking away.

"Fuck," I mumble to myself uselessly, and try to think of something not totally stupid to say.

My friends halt me a couple feet away from Luke, and I thank them in my head, I mean he likes me, right? I just gotta take the chance.

I stand up straighter, more confidently, ready to make shit fucking _happen_ \- When suddenly, all I feel is a heavy weight on my back, and then I fly through the air into a hard pillow of soft skin.

Luke's soft skin, his abs, shit, my hands are on his chest his are on my waist and my entire body is tingling. I look up, breathless into his gorgeous blue eyes.

They're dancing with surprise and contentment.

I bite my lip harshly, I can feel every part of me pressed up into Luke, and it's so hot and sweet and, "I'm gonna kill them," I blurt out, pulling a joyous laugh from Luke.

_Shit_ , he looks like a rainbow of happiness when he does that.

He looks down at me with this huge grin on his face, "I don't think you need to do that, Ash," he says.

I gulp and chuckle nervously, looking down to see me still in the same position against him, his half naked form hidden by mine. "S-sorry," I murmur, taking my hands off his chest and blushing even more.

_If that's even fucking possible, god._

Luke keeps his hands on my waist, not letting me move away, "Well I think maybe this was a good idea," he suggests quietly, like he's nervous but he means something bigger, something more. I just smile, unsure of what to say as I rest my hands on his arms.

"Yeah," I reply slowly, smiling and licking my lips. His eyes flicker down to my mouth as his teeth begin to toy with his lip ring, and I smirk. _It's my turn to have a little fun._

I lean up on my tippy toes, Luke's blue eyes set on me intently as I lean into him. My lips ghost over his ear, and my confidence grows as he shivers, my heart fluttering from our closeness.

"I like your lips too, hottie," I whisper lowly, before pulling away abruptly. Luke stands there frozen, his abs and chest contracting from his breathing.

"I never said-"

I cut him off with a sassy smirk as I turn quickly and walk away, swinging my hips “subtly”.

My heart's racing, we were so close, and I can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment.

I mean, I'm a confident guy when it comes to this stuff, he's just so perfect and it makes me melt and I don't know why. I'm glad I got a little of my usual self back to show Luke I'm not just some awkward loser.

"That's a wrap! Great job guys!" The director shouts, followed by cheers from the crew. Wow, I completely forgot we were filming.

Shit, I hope they didn't get anything of Luke and I. Eh, whatever, I shrug as I walk over to Mikey and Cal.

"There's the Ash we know and love!" Calum yells as I walk towards them.

"Hot damn, Ash, hell yeah!" Mikey adds, and I smile proudly, "You guys saw that?"

Both my friends nod enthusiastically, "Of course we did!" Michael laughs, "And holy shit, did you see his face?" He bends over with laughter, his boyfriend giggling with him.

I chuckle as well, looking back to see Luke and his model friends talking and looking at me. I turn my head back to my friends, to see them watching me expectantly,

"What?" I ask.

"Tell us everything!"

I roll my eyes at my friends, but smile anyways, telling them from the top as we walk back to the changing tents. We change back into our normal clothes and help clean up a bit before meeting in the main tent for a final briefing.

Now we're in the center of the small crowd, looking up our head managers (standing on chairs so everyone can see them of course).

I look around the room, the crews and all the models huddled around. I still can't believe we pulled this thing off. My eyes catch Luke standing with the other models.

He's dressed again, _(which is better for my health with all these people around, jesus_ ), his hands are folded over his front and he's smiling adorably up at the people speaking.

The boy looks looks over at me, smirking and winking like the cocky shit he is.

I smile at him, blushing a little before turning back to the managers.

"...You all did such great work for these boys, and for us, and I'm so proud of what we've done today. Give yourselves a hand guys!" The woman speaks, earning claps and yelling from everyone around her.

"And we'll make sure it all comes together perfectly. We'll be working with the editors and it should be done in about a month. Then we'll all get together again for the release party! Alright guys, thank you for this awesome work, you're all dismissed."

With a final cheer from the crew, they all scatter everywhere, some chatting, others getting ready to leave. Mikey, Cal and I just stay where we are.

"Wow guys," Calum whispers, "We actually did it."

Michael wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist, kissing him on the cheek. "We did babe."

And of course they start making out, because they are absolutely adorable and give no fucks about who's around.

I sigh and turn away from the couple slowly, I want that kind of thing, you know? But I look up to see none other than Luke, standing a couple feet away from me with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he greets me, stepping closer.

I smile back, "Hey."

"They're really cute together," he comments, pointing behind me to Michael and Calum, who are holding each other tightly and kissing sweetly. I chuckle lovingly at my two friends, nodding, "Yeah, they really are, can get kinda annoying though."

Luke laughs at that, stepping towards me again. "Why's that?" He asks, "Don't have anyone to make out with in public?" I nod sadly, looking into his eyes as I move closer to him. "Nope."

Luke nods, "It's a real shame," he says. Another step. "Since everyone loves your lips so much."

I can't help but blush at his comment, glancing at the floor, "Yeah... Sorry.." I go on, looking up nervously. Luke smirks at me, Another step, "Nah, don’t apologize," he says, "I think I like your sassy side."

I raise a brow at him, crossing my arms and jutting a hip out, "Do you really?" I ask, moving so our bodies are almost touching.

Luke nods, smiling, "Just like that," he responds, gently placing a hand on my side. Butterflies course through me again, and I put a thoughtful look on my face as I snake my arms around his neck.

"Huh," I whisper, take a deep breath, and stare straight into his eyes.

"Then take me out."

I state it strongly, and lick my lips again as the blonde raises one eyebrow, his lips curling up.

“What was that?”

_“Take me out.”_

"Or what?"

Maybe it's a spur of the moment thing, or maybe I just want to shut his dumb ass up.

Either way, I narrow my eyes at him, and pull his neck toward me swiftly to place my mouth on his. He seems surprised at first, but then wraps his arms around me fully and begins moving his lips with mine.

And holy fucking shit.

Fireworks, butterflies, sparks, fucking _bombs_ , - you name it, I feel it.

And it's beautiful, you know. It's like I can feel _everything at once,_ the cool metal of his lip ring, his hands all over me, and his lips - _god his lips_.

They're so pillowy soft yet rough and it's all _just wonderful_.

But when his tongue shyly ghosts over the seam of my lips, I decide not to give him that victory yet, no matter how much I want to, _(emphasis on yet)._

I slowly pull away from Luke, our noses bumping as my hands fall from his neck to his broad shoulders. I'm breathing so hard, and so is he, and we're still so close but thank whoever that the smirk is wiped off his face.

Now he just looks floored, his eyes wide, mouth open slightly. And I kinda want to laugh at it, but also my heart kinda wants to skip because _I did that._

I clear my throat quietly, softly breathing out, "Or I'll kiss you like that until you do."

I try not to shiver as I feel his fingers run up my spine.

"Then I'm never taking you out," he replies, shaking his head and smiling. I give him a toothy grin, "Fine," I retort, "No tongue for you then."

_Damn Ash, you got game_.

Luke gasps, and his hands tighten around my waist again, pulling me even closer, "Well you leave me no choice, sunshine," he whispers, "I guess I'll have to get you on a date then."

He kisses my cheek, and I smile bigger than ever, making him poke my dimples.

"Let me give you my number..." And he does, our hands brush when he takes it from me, and I watch his fingers dance across the screen as they type his digits into the phone. And I give myself a huge mental high five, because I got his number, and after that kiss, we both know this is going somewhere.

Our fingers brush again when he gives it back, and I still feel the tingle when I place the device back into my pocket.

"I still gotta learn a lot about you," he says, "Make sure you text me." I nod, letting him pull me in for another sweet kiss before he backs off.

"And just for the record," the model adds as he picks up his stuff, "I really do like your lips."

And a wink and a smirk is all I get before Luke walks out of the tent, and out of my sight. But definitely not out of mind.

I smile to myself.

_Hell yeah, Irwie, good fucking job._

I feel two bodies tackle me from behind, and hear the voices of my bandmates.

"Way to go Ash!" Mikey yells, as he pats me on the back.

"Seriously," Calum adds, "You guys are almost perfect for each other... kinda reminds me of when I met Mikey."

He gives his boyfriend a loving look, and Michael returns it, before leaning in to kiss him.

And I just smile, thinking of Luke, because if it's anything like those two, then we’ll be happier than ever.

 

-

 

(And three months later, when the video goes out to the public, I stand at the back of the release party venue cuddled up to Luke, Mikey and Cal the same beside us.

And in the end, when the scene of Luke and I comes up on the screen, I look up into those ocean blue eyes I’ve come to know so well, and tell him I love him for the first time.

And he kisses me, and smiles.)

 


End file.
